


First Impressions

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humour, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting your son's new girlfriend for the first time is always nerve-wracking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

There are several ways to tell your family that you are dating someone new. But Ron was convinced that  _this_  was not the perfect way to do it.

"Mum," he squeaked. In all honesty, his deep, male voice had never gone so high; even when he had faced down Aragog.

His mother sputtered in surprise as she hovered by the door. Her mouth opened several times, no sound emitting from her throat, before she slammed her mouth shut and shook her head in all out denial.

He automatically reached for her before he remembered his state of undress, and pulled the blanket that had pooled around his waist back up to cover his bare chest. "I...I know what you're thinking.. But.. Mum..."

She shook her head faster, her chest rising and falling in quick succession. Her eyes widened, accusing him in silence, while her hand covered her chest like a prayer to all things magical.

"Mum.." he began softly. "Don't panic..."

Big mistake. Her eyes widened further, her cheeks reddening in furious anger.

"Okay, okay, you can panic," Ron amended quickly, and noticed her colour go back to an acceptable shade of pink. "But just so you know...in my defence..."

She looked at him expectantly, her eyes narrowing at him in threat.

He quickly glanced at the sleeping woman beside him, her naked body barely covered by the blanket they shared. He gestured to her sleeping form, his grin sheepish. "Aren't you glad I finally found someone after Hermione?"

A beat passed where his mother simply stared at him in disbelief. Then, like a coming storm, her eyes grew dark and her cheeks flushed with barely hidden rage; even her hair seemed to crackle with energy.

"Mum..." Ron began soothingly, hoping her contained anger wouldn't burst the protruding vein that beat angrily on her forehead.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to do. She opened her mouth to blast him to the high heavens. Even though no sound came from her, her expression, and her wild gestures easily showed Ron exactly how livid she was. No doubt she was saying a few choice words, if her wild-crazed eyes were any indication. And like any good son, Ron stayed silent, his expression grim, even at the lack of a vocal beating.

At the end of her silent, yet animated tirade, his mother narrowed her eyes and marched away slamming the door shut behind her. Ron groaned as he buried his face in his hands. How in Merlin's name, was he going to live this down?

"Psst. Oi!"

He looked up to see his brother as he leaned against the now open door, a wide grin splitting his face.

George gestured behind him. "A new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product. Good for any child to avoid the loud objections of a mother." He bowed grandly. "You're welcome."

"Thanks. Blimey, that was horrible, " Ron mumbled tiredly before he quickly glanced at the woman still asleep beside him. "She might be a deep sleeper, but not even she could get some shut eye if Mum had her voice."

"Or half her voice," George piped in. "By the way, the toffee I gave Mum will probably stop working in ten minutes. So, I suggest you awake your special lady, and get her to a Portkey that will take her far away from England." He ducked out with a quick wink.

Ron was just reaching out to shake Rosmerta gently awake, when his brother popped back in.

"Oh, and Ronnie. Next time, don't shag the bar maid when your mother is out buying you school supplies. That's just tactless."

George just managed to duck and miss the book that went sailing past his head.

The thump of the heavy book against the wooden floor woke up his companion with a jump. "What was that?" she asked groggily as she looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"Nothing, love." Ron smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't you have to get back now? I think your shift starts in a while."

Sitting up a bit straighter, she looked at him with affection. "That's true. I better get going." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips.

Ron pulled back before grinning at her hopefully. "Great! How do you feel about leaving through the window?"


End file.
